


Male Reader X Female Dream Demons

by CampGreen



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: The third, and likely final, installment to my A Nightmare on Elm Street adaption. The Dream Demons (Freddy's bosses) really didn't appreciate you killing their favorite employee. ANoES is owned by New Line Cinema.





	1. First Circle of Hell

How long has it been? You would've been keeping tallies had your arms not been locked in a straitjacket. If someone told you you've been in this cell for years, you'd believe them without question. By now, your perception of time, hell, your entire mind is shattered beyond repair. As if the nightmare itself wasn't traumatizing enough, you've been doomed to spend the rest of your life in a lightless, padded cell, heart-twisting loneliness only weakened by the many drugs they pump into your neck like it's a tri-daily meal. You thought escaping the terrors of Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees was a good thing. But out of the frying pan and into the fire, you suppose. 

Your run-in with the two most freakish lunatics on the face of the planet left you a delirious, babbling mess even after you managed to shamble that stolen police car back to Springwood. By the time you snapped out of it, you were being treated like Hannibal Lecter. Now that you've had nothing to do but reflect for days, weeks, months, years, whatever, you understand you weren't locked in the deepest bowels of a loony bin because you were skittishly spouting nonsense about a slutty dream demon and a hockey-masked bodybuilder babe. No, you were imprisoned because you knew the truth. You remember discovering the authorities' top-secret campaign to censor Alfreda Krueger, a long forgotten serial killer who came back through the fear of Springwood's youth. A legacy so powerful, it manifested within their nightmares. You were just one of the many poor bastards who survived her sexual torture so you could behold that legacy and get contaminated by it. 

Now you're quarantined from society so the infection in your mind that is the knowledge of Freddy Krueger can't unfurl like the cancerous plague it is. What makes your situation even worse is that this might be for the best. You're a mental train-wreck. You could never keep that burden to yourself. It'd spread and spread, until the work the authorities have done would all be nullified by simple gossip and word of mouth. All because you stumbled upon a several decade-old newspaper in your parents' attic. What fucking luck. The metal door of your cell slides open so a torrent of eye-seething light shines in, and the silhouette of a nurse guiding a medical cart stands in the doorway. What the staff does is heavily sedate its patients before injecting them with some drug, you think it's called Hypnocil, that wipes their subconscious clean of any dreams, tearing the Dream World's platform away akin to ripping the carpet out from under it.

 _"Alright, (Y/N),"_ the nurse's sweet inflection says as she arms herself with a syringe marked 'Sedative'. _"Final dose of the day. Open wide."_

She shanks one of the veins in your neck with the tranquilizer, when suddenly an alarm sounds throughout the hallway that lies behind her. You can see the scared look from under her surgical mask as she retreats back out your cell in such a hurry that a syringe reading 'Hypnocil' flies out from her supply cart right before the door swipes shut again. Oh shit, she never injected you with the Hypnocil! You start crawling towards the shot she left behind in desperation as the tiredness from the sedative begins to set in. Your muscles are sore thanks to your predicament and the injuries you endured in your free-for-all with Freddy and Jason, and your arms are disabled by the white jacket encasing your torso, leaving you a pitiful mess wallowing on the ground as you hopelessly inch closer and closer to the injection and closer and closer to passing out from the artificially-induced exhaustion. The drowsiness wins the race, and you can literally feel six hands drag you into unconsciousness, completely unprotected by the horrors that await you in the Dream World. 


	2. Second Circle of Hell

You stir to a scorching heat girdling you, like you're being baked from the inside of an oven. You're in an endless, jagged-edged cavern lined and littered with skulls, lava, and fire, like some sort of massive grotto infused with the heart of a volcano. A triumvirate of Junoesque figures loom over you as you helplessly writhe on the rocky ground with torpor still draining from your soul. 

_"W-Where am I?"_ you ask to them as your vision clears up. 

You're able to make out the three shadows that loom over you. Lean 'women' of unearthly beauty. No human or figment of a human's imagination could ever be this irresistibly gorgeous, they're like goddesses, so similar-looking they must all be twins. It was Freddy's fox-like gaze that froze you before, and now it's the sheer allure of these creatures that have you locked in an ogle of them. Demon horns, bat wings, and devil tails decorate their bodies, and they're garbed with black, skin-tight catsuits that show off plenty of skin and shamelessly highlight their assets. These creatures were designed to paralyze you with their looks, like the succubi of medieval mythology. The last sliver of logic remaining in your mind, otherwise muddied by hormones swarming in your head by their mere presence, notices that they're a bit sallow and in poor health.

 _"Did the Fire and Brimstone not tip you off?"_ one of them speaks with a smarmy, business-like sneer in her voice. 

_"He's a child, sister,"_ another one defends. _"Be patient with him."_

 _"Of course."_ She gets back to you. _"Anyways, you're in Hell, honey."_

Remembering these devils are probably related to Freddy, you begin to freak out. _"You're not real...this is just a nightmare!"_ you pant as you try to crawl away backwards in fear, but both of your bare feet are caught by one of them and she reels you in like a fish.

 _"Don't be silly, child. If this were a nightmare, then why can't you wake up?"_ one of them asks in a husky drone as the other two lay at your side and stroke your face whilst she rests her G Cups on top of you, all with devious, lecherous stares locked onto you. You're drowning in seductresses. 

_"Who are you?!"_ you fearfully question with sweat pooling all around you from the stress and the heat. 

_"You needn't to worry about us, sweetie, we're just the Dream Demons,"_ the one on the left tries to reassure as her finger plays with your hair. It's hard to reassure someone by admitting you're a demon. 

_"One of our agents got clung to you a while back, and we just couldn't wait to meet the stud himself. Oh, we've heard so much about you,"_ the one on the right sighs as she plants a fat sloppy lick on your cheek.

 _"A-Agent?!"_ you ask with a fiery blush.

The one on top of you answers. _"I'm sure a certain Mrs. Krueger rings some bells."_

_"...y-you're..."_

_"That's right, child. We're the entities who gave Freddy her power after the parents of Springwood burned her alive. As the Springwood Slasher, she was our employee of the month. And you killed her,"_ she snaps as she drops the act and seizes your throat, ready to strangle the life out of you. _"That does not bode good business, (Y/N)."_

 _"I-I'm so sorry!"_ you beg with tears running down your face. _"Please don't hurt me!"_

 _"Oh, we're not going to hurt you, sweetie,"_ she says with a giggle as her wetness begins to stain your pants and her choke hold loosens. _"Normally, we'd just have you spread the word of Freddy to give us the power to resurrect her, but that's gonna be hard from the inside of a cell. You see, our business consists of twisting the twisted into our agents, to spread all the chaos and evil they can. Nothing personal, we're demons, it's what we do. Sin is our currency, our life-source. So now that our last agent is dead and forgotten, it's time to get our hands dirty. And can you guess the tastiest sin of them all, (Y/N)? **...Lust** ,"_ she whispers into your ear so lasciviously it makes your spine quiver in fear.

 _"W-W-What are you saying?!"_ your voice trembles as badly as a quake.

_"I'm saying your seed is our nourishment, and we're fucking **starving**. Think of us as a trio of poor souls dying of thirst in the desert, and you're going to be our Good Samaritan whether you like it or not."_

_"Actually,"_ one of the other demons interrupts as she locks your neck in a tight black leash, tethering you like an animal. _"Let's be real here, sister. There's only one poor soul here,"_ she hisses with a wicked grin that burns your spirit. 


	3. Third Circle of Hell

The one on top of you rips a hole in the crotch of your inmate pants and begins working her hips up and down. Her jiggly buttocks slapping up against your dick every second hardens it into an erection, which slots right into her pussy and paralyzes your body with an infernal mixture of terror and elation. She twists her nipples as she zealously rapes you, forcing your boner to strengthen at the sight of her inhumanly mammoth breasts bouncing up and down and being fondled before your eyes. She pulls at your leash as fiercely as she can and ruthlessly chokes the life out of you, turning your face blue yet somehow further fueling the giddiness ricocheting around in your scrotum from the lack of blood flow. Finally, with a few violent cramps of your hard-on, you drench her womb with so much semen that it overflows out onto your abs. She immodestly orgasms at the feeling of your seed sloshing around in her organs, unleashing a glorified squeal of ecstasy that booms throughout all of Hell. Like a sped-up healing process, her sickly skin tone shifts to a bright and vibrant tan and her muscles and breasts swell up till she goes from a thin, insipid-looking girl into even more perfect-looking Valkyrie that would make any man or woman fall to their knees at her looks alone. You almost feel honored to have this devil ride you. She thanks you by shoveling her tongue around in your mouth for a few seconds, before slinking off to go explore one of her sisters' bodies, since they were spectating from a few feet away the whole time. 

The other demon has its turn, pulling you to your feet with a yank of your restraint before bending you over on a large, flatly shaped rock. You shriek and yelp as she begins battering your ass with a series of vicious spanks, two palms for two cheeks, until you can feel a searing heat radiating off your tomato red buttocks as peppery as the hellfire encircling the four of you. She presses your scarlet ass-cheeks together and rakes her tongue up the crack a few times, making you shudder in a reluctant bliss before she forces another yelp from your throat when she pops three fingers into the fleshy crevice. With the other hand, she gives you a reach around, pumping your cock to and from with her pillowy breasts crushed against your back. The boiling pain that engulfs your rear keeps you from cumming too early, even with three of her fingernails lovingly combing your prostate. She rips them out from your asshole and swoops around to your front at a lightning speed, getting on her knees and devouring your scrotum between the two cushions of flesh jiggling from her chest. Thick squirts of demonic milk spew out of her nipples as she grinds her tits against your genitals like she's trying to make a fire from it. She places a handful of small kisses upon your urethra, making your dick squirm akin to a toddler being tickled. She eventually gets tired of teasing and completely deepthroats your shaft with the very first suck right as she crushes your balls between her breasts, instantly popping out your second load straight down her throat to fill her stomach. Just as the first sister, she evolves from an anemic young girl to a bustling grown woman in seconds, all from consuming a third of your testicles' sperm vat. You fall to the ground from the cumshot harrowing your muscles, and she joins her twins in their incestuous threesome, but the final one departs to get her share of the profit and to finish you off. 


	4. Fourth Circle of Hell

She lifts up your sack before drawing her tongue around your taint, one of your most powerful erogenous zones, which drives you even more insane than the prostate massage did. She hugs your shaft with all ten of her toes, masked by her translucent stockings, and bends over with impressive flexibility to circle her tongue around your head. There's such elegance in the delicate way she swirls her mouth around the top floor of your penis. It unleashes more adrenaline and endorphins upon your mind than any deepthroat ever could, and such you feel a third and final climax happily bouncing around in your balls. She suddenly interrupts the pleasure by cupping the two little things in her right hand and firmly squeezing them to put you in a bind, soles still cuddling your cock.

_"Listen carefully, child."_ Her grip tightens. _"You're the only youth in Elm Street who knows of our Dream World. Our only link to reality."_ Her grip further tightens. _"It pains me to admit you're the most important thing in existence us."_ Your balls start to make a crunching sound from the pressure. _"We need your fear and we need your seed to stay alive and healthy. You're just the cattle us devils will thrive on."_ The grasp gets so oppressive you start to feel vomit churn in your stomach. _"We own you. You are absolutely nothing more than a sniveling child locked away in an asylum for the rest of your meaningless little life, and our sole source of nutrition. Our property."_ At this point, if she adds one more unit of pressure to your scrotum, your testicles will burst like a couple of grapes. _"If you forget that, this really will be Hell for you the next time we get thirsty. Do I make myself clear, child?"_

_"Yes! Yes!"_ you whine, all traces of masculinity in your voice grounded into dust. _"Just please stop!"_

She flashes you a grin of pure malice before doing the opposite, mercilessly squeezing out the biggest cumshot yet onto her face at your expense as an explosion of torment ruptures your entire body. This paints her face with a mask of semen she licks off of herself glob by glob, rejuvenating her body more and more with every swallow. Your throbbing scrotum swells up to the size of your fist, and you can't even cup them in pain thanks to the straitjacket. Your face is now tinted with a sickly green, like a grass-colored blush. She yanks your leash forward and addresses you face to face, vile, hellish eyes reaching down into your soul.

_"You won't have to worry about that pesky old Hypnocil weeding us out of your mind. Now that you know our faces, know our voices, and know our power, we're etched on your subconscious like the tally marks of a prison cell. Isn't that great?"_ she asks with a slimy glare as she smooches your neck and taunts you by snaking small whorish moans into your ear. _"See you soon, (Y/N). Keep those testes loaded. Because my sisters and I get angry when we're hungry."_

She chomps down on your neck like a vampire, and you recoil in pain on the cushioned floor of your padded cell. Back to the Real World, your balls, for once, bulge from your pants thanks to being swollen, and your hot ass still audibly crackles against the plastic floor like it's on a barbecue. You are now the pet of a trio of succubi. As if one wasn't enough, now every time you close your eyes you'll be milked like a cow to fuel the legions of Hell. You don't even have anything to distract yourself from the inevitability of sleep. From now till the day you rot away in this godforsaken cell, your life will consist of nothing but gang-rapes, and recovering from said gang-rapes, all alone. Not even Hypnocil can save you now. The next time the nurse comes in for the daily dosage, she'll just be injecting raw side effects into your body to slowly kill it. And you can't even kill yourself to escape the torment thanks to this damned asylum. You've been hollowed out and broken, and it'll only get worse from here with every sedative that's forced upon you. No fear, no depression, no pain. Just a defeated submissiveness to the demons trapped in your mind. You recollect the night you defeated Freddy. The look on her face before you pulled the trigger and wiped her from existence. You felt like an action star. A hero. You went up against evil and won. 

But now you realize, there will always be evil no matter how hard you fight it. It is invincible and inescapable. Now all you can do is make the best of it any way you can. 


End file.
